1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an isolative torque-exerting apparatus and, more particularly, to an isolative unit for a wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
Different hand tools are used for different tasks. Wrenches are often used to tighten or loose screws and nuts. Most wrenches are made of metal. Users might get electric shocks while working with such metal wrenches in environments where electrical elements exist.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 404306, a conventional socket wrench includes a handle coated with an isolative unit 11, and so is a socket. The isolative units 11 protect a user from an electric shock.
On the other hand, there are various adjustable-torque socket wrenches. An adjustable-torque socket wrench is equipped with a torque unit operable to adjust a maximum value of torque that can be exerted through the adjustable-torque socket wrench. There is however a problem with providing adjustable-torque socket wrenches with isolative units 11. The torque units are tested and, more particularly, calibrated before the adjustable-torque socket wrenches are delivered. The isolative units 11 deny access to the torque units. Some of the adjustable-torque socket wrenches that are proven to include problematic torque units cannot be corrected and must be dumped. This is a waste, and entails high costs in making such isolative adjustable-torque socket wrenches.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.